The present invention relates to simulations, virtual world simulations of the real-world or real-life or a virtual world and the like, and more particularly to a system and method for avoiding non-intentional separation of avatars to keep associated avatars together while traversing locations in a virtual world.
Computer based simulations are becoming more ubiquitous. Simulations may be used for training purposes, for entertainment or for other purposes. Computer simulations such as Second Life™ or similar simulations present a virtual world which allows users or players to be represented by characters known as avatars. Second Life is a trademark of Linden Research, Inc. in the United States, other countries or both. Second Life is an Internet-based virtual world launched in 2003 by Linden Research, Inc. A downloadable client program called the Second Life Viewer enables users, called “Residents”, to interact with others in the virtual world through motional avatars. The virtual world basically simulates the real world or environment. The users or residents through their avatar can explore the virtual world, meet other users or residents, socialize, participate in individual and group activities, create and trade items (virtual property) and services from one another.
Although virtual worlds are filled with users from many different geographic locations, different cultures, and different ethnic groups, virtual worlds provide many different environments for users to interact and meet one another. Furthermore, many users are likely already acquainted with other users from everyday life. These users can associate their respective avatars with other avatars. Once they enter a virtual world, their avatars can roam different parts of the virtual world together and even enter virtual spaces, virtual stores or other virtual locations together.